


Eternity Etched In Flame

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Possessive Steve, Rimming, Sub Tony, Subspace, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creation of infinity. An eternity of desire marked upon Tony's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Etched In Flame

”Do you trust me?”

Steve’s soft query, thick and low reflected the rising tide of lust in his eyes. Eyes that searched out Tony’s own from where his head rested against his lover’s chest.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open.

“Yes.”

Tony's murmured reply, drowsy and rich mirrored the sated posture of his body; reclining naked on his back one arm thrown carelessly above his head, the fingers of his other hand trailing slowly over Steve’s cheek. Hair a tangled spill of brown silk over fine white linen pillows. Pushing up on his elbow, Steve leaned in, digging his fingers deep into wayward curls. Stealing a kiss. Sharing breath. Tongues a slow liquid roll. Leaving a path of kisses from Tony's cheekbone down to his neck, Steve whispered against heated skin.

“Let me paint you?”

Deep brown eyes quickly scanned the room. Took in the muted amber glow of firelight. The burnished outline of heavy, handcrafted couches covered in soft cotton cushions. Slid over thick, welcoming throws in heavy creams and grays. Glanced over exquisitely faded antique rugs brushed deep midnight blue that skimmed heavily planked mahogany floors in a decades old kiss. Seeing no evidence of neither easel nor paint, Tony settled his gaze back on the man next to him and raised one elegant eyebrow in silent query. Rubbing the bridge of his nose gently over Tony's cheek, Steve leaned closer and breathed over the shell of Tony's ear, again murmuring:

“Do you trust me?”

Tony’s tempting mouth curved slightly. The fire burning low in the stone fireplace warmed and softened his features turning olive skin golden, and he nodded slowly.  White hot arousal clutched at Steve's spine. Brilliantly clear notes of need traveled a perfect ivory octave up his back, spread a heavy obsidian bass line across his shoulders and grasped his heart in a melody of silver threaded possessive need. 

Steve had only one goal for the evening, to relax his lover to the point where he pulled him from his own head, shut down the noise and kaleidoscopic visions in Tony’s mind and replaced it with want and need.  Twisting a finger in the damp lock at the nape of Tony's neck, Steve tugged gently until Tony's eyes, slowly blinking and heavily dilated met his own. 

You're still down a little baby. I need actual words.” Steve said softly.

He watched as Tony's eyes dilated further at the endearment and a soft blush spread across high cheekbones. Tony's throat worked, the tip of a pink tongue moistened dry lips and then Tony said quietly.

“Trust you. Always.”

Steve groaned deep in his throat. So much trust. They had come so far. Through so much. And yet Tony was always giving him more. Words, so many variations, so many colors and textures of syllables and emotions wanted to spill from Steve's mouth, but Tony wasn't in the headspace for that. It would be unfair. Steve swallowed down a tsunami of love, an ocean of commitment and instead whispered,

“Safeword?”

Tony drew a fingertip down the bridge of Steve's nose, across his cheek and traced lightly over his lower lip.

“Gate key” He murmured.

And Steve wanted to ask, so much so he burned with it. But already tonight, Tony had given so much. Had allowed Steve into his hidden sanctuary. One no-one else knew existed. Had proven that he did indeed trust Steve implicitly. A trust Steve was determined to never break. So he smothered the spark of curiosity before it could become a flame and nodding, he shifted to curl his arm around Tony’s head. Soft dark hair brushed against his forearm as he picked up one of the ceramic bowls holding candle’s from behind them. Candles that had caused a smirk and a quiet huff of ‘overly romantic’ from Tony.  Trailing his other hand down the length of hard muscle and pliant skin stretched out next to him, Steve scratched blunt nails over delicate hipbones, over the twitching muscles of the flat of Tony's belly. Through soft curling hair and ran a thumb along the underside of Tony’s cock as it lay heavy and warm against his inner thigh. Keeping his eyes locked on the dark brown ones below him, now curious and tinted with a steadily awakening edge of need, Steve held the bowl over Tony’s outstretched arm. Blue eyes, burning now with a deep indigo, asked a silent question. Tony inclined his head slightly again and Steve slowly tipped the bowl.

Tony’s hiss as the wax dripped on his skin was swallowed by Steve’s mouth. The sting and bite of pain intensifying the spark of lust coursing through him as Steve’s tongue slipped over his lips with possessive intent. His hips rolled up as Steve moved the bowl slightly and a burst of fire spilled over the tender skin of his wrist to be forgotten immediately as fingers enveloped his rapidly hardening cock and stroked gently. Steve pushed his tongue into Tony’s willing mouth, moving slowly with a slick, heated glide of tongues. His fingers tangled heavy curls, tugging sharply to more forcefully dominate the man who slid sinuously against him. His own body responding to the press of heated skin, slick with sweat. Hard muscle calling up a response in his own cock. Tightening his grip in the curl of hair around his fingers, Steve pulled Tony's head back, mouth falling to the fine edged jut of collarbone and bit sharply down thrilling to the soft gasp it elicited. Pulling his head back with a gentle kiss on the corner of Tony’s mouth, Steve ran a finger over soft eyebrows and down the center of Tony’s nose coming to rest on his lower lip.

“Yes?” He asked softly.

Tony’s eyes flickered part way open. Heavily fringed lashes whispering soft as a summer rain against Steve's cheek.

“Yes.” Tony replied on an inhaled moan..

With a parting nip at Tony’s lower lip, Steve knelt next to him and breathed over his ear.

“Close your eyes. Think of me and don’t move until I return.”

**

Steve re-entered the room and setting a small bowl on a low table near the window turned, his breath catching in his throat. Tony lay where he had left him, head thrown back, dark curls spilling over the rug. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes lying thickly on flushed cheekbones. Slender fingers were splayed low on his stomach, rubbing small circles on his skin. Fingertips lightly brushing the head of his hard, straining cock on the completion of each circle. Tony's tongue flickered out and ran lightly over his lower lip and Steve moaned low in his chest. Tony’s eyes opened slowly. His was voice low and thick. Words slightly slurred when he spoke.

“You told me to think of you.”

Swallowing hard, Steve held out his hand. Rising with a feline grace, Tony crossed to him and pushing his fingers in the man’s hair, Steve tugged Tony's naked body close, licking at Tony's lips as he claimed his mouth as his own. Pulling slowly away, Steve softly asked,

“Ready?”

At the dip of Tony's head, Steve threaded their fingers together and leading Tony over to the the long picture windows looking out upon the mystery of a darkened lake at night and holding up a long, silk opera scarf, he trailed a finger across Tony’s cheek and said in a tone thick with desire.

“Then give me your hands.”

**

Steady fingers wrapped cool silk around trusting outstretched wrists. Steve slipped a knot over the valance of the open blinds, pressing the heat of Tony's body to the contrasting cool glass and taking Tony’s face in his hands feathered his fingertips along cheek and lips.

“Close your eyes.” He murmured and stepping behind him, followed the curve of Tony’s spine with open mouthed kisses, skimming his hands over Tony’s ribs, the dip of his waist and the flare of his hips before coming to rest on the top of his thighs. Steve lifted a candle from the table next to him and ran a finger up the smooth expanse of warm skin in front of him. Skin that was now his to mark as a living canvas. Steve pressed a kiss to the base of Tony’s neck.

“Ready?”

Tony inclined his head.

Standing at his lover’s shoulder, Steve smoothed his left hand across Tony’s stomach. With his right hand he crooked his wrist and fluid fire spilled from the candle and bled heat in a line over Tony’s shoulder and down his spine. Tony took a sharp intake of breath and instinctively bowed his back as heat and pain trailed a brush of painted fire over his skin. He moaned low in his throat as Steve’s palm slipped lower and the pad of his thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock before gentle fingers wrapped around it.

The dull edge of pain and the rising tide of lust cloaked Tony in a womb that centered only on the runes and images that Steve was inscribing on his back. The touch of fingers on his cock as the hiss of flame and crack of wood in the fireplace played as a background symphony to the artwork Steve created on his skin. The soft, humid warmth of his lover's breath on his skin. His mind struggled through a haze of sensations as he tried to decipher the flow of Steve’s hand. 

Steve’s focus on the candle he held as a sable brush against the raw canvas of Tony’s skin and the quiet cries and pants his fingers were pulling from the man’s lips broke as Tony’s voice, low and thick with a slight slur reached him.

“Infinity.”

Steve’s hand faltered.

“You’re making a figure eight.” Tony murmured. “Infinity. ”

Steve’s breath hitched as he sluggishly processed the meaning of his subconscious. 'Infinity. Forever.'

Kissing lightly at a shoulder blade, he slid a hand between Tony’s legs, pushing them gently apart and lay the candle back in its holder as he knelt. Reaching into the bowl, Steve took a small vial and opening it coated his fingers. He teased a finger across the crease of Tony’s thighs and spreading his legs further, ran his tongue from the base of his spine, over the swell of his ass and parting the firm flesh in his hands, licked a line of wet heat over his entrance. Tony’s legs buckled as Steve’s tongue licked and circled him sucking gently. The delicate touch set to be a volatile contrast to the tightness of Tony's skin under the constricting pull of drying wax. A deep groan tore from Tony, his back arched and he pushed back into Steve’s touch. Steve’s own moan answered him as he ran his tongue over heated skin. One lube slick finger pushed slowly into tight muscle, stretching, spreading, opening.

Reaching for the candle, Steve tipped his hand and dripped the last of the wax from the now almost gutted flame over the tender skin of Tony’s lower back as he pushed two fingers deep into the trembling man above him, fingers unerringly finding the spot that would send Tony to his knees. Tony’s knees buckled and his arms and his body tipped forward as Steve’s fingers left him. Strong arms slid around his waist supporting him and wet heat engulfed his aching cock as Steve slipped between him and the glass and took Tony deep into his mouth. Tony’s hips bucked forward, a cry akin to a sob tumbling from his parted lips as Steve reached between his legs and pushed three fingers back inside him. Slackening his throat and letting Tony fuck his mouth, Steve looked up at the man above him, Sweat soaked hair fell over Tony’s face like a curtain as his head tipped forward. Expressive eyes were shuttered closed and his parted lips dropped soft cries and pleas. Moaning, Steve grasped his own cock hard. Staving on his impending orgasm. He wanted this for Tony. His own release could come later. Pressing his fingers down heavily inside Tony, Steve watched as he opened his eyes, pupils dilated black. Feeling him try and pull his hips back, Steve grasped Tony's hip tightly and moaned softly around him as Tony came thickly down his throat.

 

Strong arms held Tony close as quick fingers untied him and pulled him in. Reaching out the length of his arm, Steve snagged a heavy throw off the floor. Swirling it out like a cape he sheathed Tony in the soft silk and cashmere, the deep, rich brown coloring of it setting the flecks of gold in Tony's eyes alight. Eyes that were heavy now; sleepy and sated and yet focused wholly on Steve and his every move. Tony's fingers grasped laxly at his shoulders as Steve pressed gentle kisses into his hair. Murmuring sweet nonsense into Tony's skin, Steve slid his arms under Tony's knees and in one fluid motion lifted him, cradling him against his chest. Crossing the long room in swift strides, Steve carried Tony's warm, solid weight through to the bathroom. Setting Tony on a low couch, soft and inviting with rich cream cushions, Steve bent and taking a split from a glass jar, lit an array of thick beeswax candles set into staggered recesses that had been built into the cedar paneled sides of an over sized raised bathtub. He twisted matte obsidian faucets on to run heated water with clear, lyrical notes onto smooth gray granite and then turned and crossed pitted ivory travertine flooring back to Tony, he dropped to one knee and leaning in pressed gentle kisses to the corner of Tony's mouth. Slender fingers traced over his shoulder as Tony came back a little. Capturing Tony's lower lip, Steve licked slowly into his mouth, groaning softly as Tony's tongue touched the tip of his and slid in a slow, slick curl over his own, inviting him in. Steve pulled gently on the edges of the throw still covering Tony, unwrapping him like a gift and lifting him again, carried him to the tub. Setting Tony down gently, Steve turned off the taps and slid in behind him curling his arms across warm skin and muscle as Tony lay back against him. A warm, sweet weight in his arms. For long moments Steve sat reveling in the peace and calm that rose around them. Nebulous and intangible yet almost porous. Settling on skin as dust mites in a sunbeam, surrounded by Tony's scent and feeling his heartbeat, solid and steady under his palm where he held it splayed across Tony's chest. Long moments later, Tony breathed deep, turning slowly in Steve's arms to sit up more fully. Pulling up his knees Tony rested his dark head on them, tired eyes locking onto Steve's. 

“'s your turn.” He mumbled drowsily

Reaching for a washcloth, Steve murmured back, “Soon,” as he dripped water over the mass of dried wax on Tony's back. Tony made a small, distressed sound in his throat.

“Does it hurt?” Steve whispered.

Tony took Steve's hand, dark hair curling in wisps from the steam in the room, and pressed a kiss to his open palm.

“Itches” He murmured dismissively as he slid his hand under the water. He curled his fingers gently around Steve's still hard cock, soft whine again gathering in his chest.

“Pl'se”.

Steve dropped a barely there kiss on the bridge of Tony's nose, fingers curling around Tony's wrist and pulling him away from it's distracting tease around his cock. This was for Tony. Not him. 

“Soon.” Steve whispered again.

Tony slipped back against him. Soothed for now his eyes closed, the embryonic atmosphere enveloping him and the slow motion of Steve's hands pulling gently at softening wax lulling him to sleep. Fingers lifting his head and a soft murmur against his ear, woke him as Steve encouraged him to tip his head back and water sluiced over his hair. Sure fingers threaded through tangled curls as Steve worked the wax and sweat from the tips and he fell back into a doze. Soft lips on his and hands urging him up focused him more fully. Stepping from the bath he allowed Steve to wrap him in a thick, white robe and lead him out of the bathroom, up a small flight of open stairs and into the bedroom. Rough hewn furniture stood out as sentinels in the dark of the room. Splashes of moonlight through unshaded windows let moonlight spill in like a liquid gift from a benevolent deity. White gold lit upon muted tones of pale heather gray walls and thick cream carpeting. Digging in his toes as he walked, Tony fell heavily onto his bed, rolling his forehead on finely textured muted brown sheets and blindly reaching out a hand to pull Steve down with him. 

Steve's eyes slid closed as Tony's damp hair fell forward, tickling his quivering muscles as his tongue traced a wet path down his stomach. determind fingers wrapped around his aching cock and gentle hands urged his legs apart. Steve moaned deeply as Tony's breath glanced over him before his tongue slipped over his lips and ran wetly up his shaft. Steve pushed his hips up only to have Tony's mouth evade him and lay a trail of blistering kisses on his inner thigh. Dropping his hand to tangle in Tony's hair, Steve pulled him closer.

“Please.” He breathed out. “Tony, please.”

He felt the curve of a smile press against the flat of his stomach before Tony gently pulled his head away and parting his lips sank his mouth down over Steve's length. Steve moaned aloud as Tony set a pattern of running his tongue around him on a down stroke and sucking hard on the up. Steve planted his feet firmly on the bed and pushed up into Tony's sinful mouth. With a kiss to the tip, Tony pulled away and laying his mouth over Steve's pushed his tongue deep into his mouth silencing his protest. Falling to his back, Tony pushed the hair out of his eyes and tugged Steve on top of him, cupped the back of his head and pulled him flush to his chest. Skin on heated, sweating skin. Kissing his way to Steve's neck, Tony parted his legs and with Steve falling easily between them, whispered into his ear.

“Want you inside me. Want you to take me.”

Steve bit back a deep groan and positioning himself at Tony's entrance murmured back.

“Never take you, Tony. You don't belong to me.”

Tony's hand on his chin raising his face to his and the fathomless dark of his eyes in his silent answer tore away all of Steve's reserve. Dropping a hand between them, Steve slide a finger and then two into Tony, checking, teasing and then thrust his hips forward as he pushed deep into the man below him.  
The thick silence of predawn was broken only by the rhythmic press of flesh on flesh and Tony's whispered endearments as his hands and voice urged Steve closer to the edge. Looking down at Tony, Steve swallowed hard. Tony's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, the tip of his tongue ran across his lower lip as he softly panted Steve's name. Long lines of fading red threaded across flawless olive skin. His mark. The mark Tony had allowed him to brand onto him. Steve felt a clutch of possessive need twine across his lower back; twist barbed and permanent up his spine and sink deep into his heart. Dropping his head to the crook of Tony's neck and inhaling sweat and musk, Steve whispered thickly and intently,

“Tony, want to come inside you, please.” 

He gasped aloud as Tony gave a silent reply, his legs wrapping around Steve's waist to hold him closer. Long fingers digging into his shoulders. The pent up energy and need gathered it's clamoring and Steve shifted his stance, folding his legs under him, rising to his knees and drew his love to his chest. Reveling in Tony's heavy moan, Steve pistoned his hips, the palms of his hands sliding on the slick skin of Tony's back. Feeling Tony's heart beating next to his own. Pushing them both higher and deeper, hissing as Tony's nails dug deep into his skin, warmth spilling between them as Tony's entire body seized and trembled. Catching Tony's still panting mouth and breathing against him, Steve rocked harder, urgent now, wanting nothing more than to live and breath underneath this man's skin. Tony's hand slid between them, gentle fingers stroking lightly over Steve's sac and tracing the place where they were joined and Steve fell over the edge, his voice cracking on Tony's name and he came heavily, deep inside him. Sliding to the side, Steve gathered up his exhausted lover in his arms and curling around him drew him back into his chest, pushing back to lean against the headboard. Wrapping Tony in the heavy down comforter and pulling him into his lap, Steve pushed his fingers into Tony's hair, silk strands slipping through his fingers as he stroked it off his forehead. Curling a palm around Tony's jaw, Steve tipped his head gently upward. Huge brown eyes dilated almost fully black regarded him placidly.

“Okay?” Steve asked softly.

A small smile, gentle and intimate broke like an early morning light across Tony's face.

“Fine.” He murmured. “Thirsty.”

Dropping a kiss on Tony's upturned mouth, Steve reached across him to the bedside table. Grasping a glass in fingers that slid on the gathered condensation, he raised it to Tony's lips. Eying the color, red, Tony made a moue of distaste. 

“Cranberry,” Steve said quietly. “You like berries.”

Tony let out a soft huff that spoke volumes of his opinions on certain berry types but raised his still slightly trembling hand to curl around Steve's and drained the glass, pushing it away and curling in close when he was done. Steve set the glass back on the side table, nudging back a plate of small snacks and sweet treats he would tempt Tony with later. Again gathering Tony close to him, Steve slipped down into the cloud of pillows that adorned the bed, brushing a kiss over Tony's temple as he did so. He lay for some time watching the dawn break, holding the man who had just handed himself over to him, mind and body. Tony shifting against him in his sleep, kicking off the comforter, broke his reverie and letting his fingers fall from his limp grasp, Steve turned to drop a kiss onto thick curls as his head fell to rest on Tony's warm, naked back. His fingers traced over the still visible pattern of a figure eight that he had branded onto Tony's skin. Infinity. Always.. Good, bad or indifferent was irregardless.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A simple 'porn please' prompt on my tumblr (starkwest) that grew to ridiculous proportions.


End file.
